The Twilight Twenty Five: Round 3
by Jenndur
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles and one-shots based on a set of photo prompts for round three of The Twilight Twenty-Five.
1. Prompt 5

I do not own anything Twilight.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 5  
Pen name: Jenndur  
Pairing: Alice/Jasper  
Rating: K

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Thanks to Violette de Musique for beta'ing. : )**

* * *

This was not what I had planned for my wedding day. I should've been wearing white, not black. I should've been celebrating with friends and family, not crying and wishing this wasn't real. I should've been holding him in my arms, not a box that contained his last letters to me. I'd pleaded with him not to leave, but still he left. His words of our future, our hopes, our dreams that were scribbled across each letter should've been spoken aloud today.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Alice…" Bella's soft voice offered apologetically.

We should have been married today.


	2. Prompt 1

I do not own anything Twilight.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 1  
Pen name: Jenndur  
Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Thanks to Violette de Musique for beta'ing. : )**

* * *

At the end of three minutes, the timer would run out of sand and I'd finally know which path I'd taken. I'd bit my nails, watching the grains of sand slowly fall one by one. My life, along with Edward's, would either change completely or it'd continued to go on like nothing happened.

"Time's up," he said, capturing my attention.

"You look. I can't."

I watched Edward pick up the white stick, peering at it for a second. My heart raced with anticipation as I held my breath--this was it. He looked back to me with a smile.

"It's positive."


	3. Prompt 2

I do not own anything Twilight.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 2  
Pen name: Jenndur  
Pairing: Charlie  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Thanks to Violette de Musique for beta'ing. : )**

* * *

She left a year ago, taking only our daughter and nothing else. I came home unaware of their intentional missing presence, unaware they had no plans of returning. Months trickled by and slowly my hope diminished.

A year later, here I was stumbling out of a twenty-four hour liquor store, clutching a brown paper bag. The bars had closed an hour ago and I couldn't go home. Not with those papers silently shouting the reality of the situation. Tears formed in my eyes at the thought that Renee would no longer be mine.

If cheap booze didn't help, what would?


	4. Prompt 19

I do not own anything Twilight.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 19  
Pen name: Jenndur  
Pairing: Bella/Edward  
Rating: K

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Thanks to Violette de Musique for beta'ing. : )**

* * *

The moment I saw it, I fell in love. Though it was nothing like his grand piano, I knew Edward would grow to love it as well. Old and worn, the paint had chipped away with time, but I could see its potential.

"What is that _thing_?" Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Given the chance, I'm positive it'll make beautiful music," I defended.

After tuning our new piano, I watched his fingers quickly gliding over the keys, producing the loveliest sounding melody.

I could appreciate the beauty of it, even when most couldn't.


	5. Prompt 4

I do not own anything Twilight.

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 4  
Pen name: Jenndur  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: K

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Thanks to Kaitlyn145 for beta'ing. : )**

* * *

They were going to leave, start anew so they could finally be together without judgment. Edward couldn't figure out why she wasn't there; they'd had it all planned out. He frantically searched the crowded station for Bella as the train began to depart. Eventually, he was convinced the only choice left was to board the train. He refused to go back to living a meaningless life.

He didn't know she was running through the snowstorm, trying to get there in time. As the train rushed passed her, she realized that she just missed out on being with her true love.


End file.
